Tyandas
=Family of Elite Guard= History The first of the Tyandas is unknown but a diary was found with several stories of adventures which was taken to heart by the descendants. The heroism shown in the diary became the basis for their family profession of elite guards. They married young so they could be sure to carry their bloodline on and majority of spouses are married into the Tyandas family because the reputation of their family is rather extensive. They are know predominately as top notch bodyguards of human royals. This includes their deep loyalty they have for whom they serve gaining their prestige and honor among other soldiers and bodyguards. They train to be a guard at a young age, 25 years old learning as many weapons and fighting styles as possible. As they age they are trained in strategy and tactics. They are also taught to be trackers and scouts. A set period of time from 80 to 130 years old is given to allow female members of the family to have children and the elders after 200 years old have the role of training those children. The family serves whomever the Head of Tyandas decides to at that time. Rarely does their loyalty switch but it has happened. The two times this occurred was when one of their own was murdered. They moved to Cyrah to keep from threats made against them. Their service to the Cyrah and it's allies lasted until the royal family of Maritonia convinced them to switch. Mainly this was due to several of their children being kidnapped. The Tyandas found this very offensive and uncovered who exactly did the kidnapping. It was one a Cyrah nobleman who thought by taking the Tyandas children, he alone would have total control over these elite guards. He found quickly that the Tyandas prize honor so highly that they simply found their way to their children, took them to safety and moved to serve Maritonia and its allies. Now the Tyandas family is spread out primarily between Maritonia, Dinesh, Quadi, and Zeroun where the Head of Tyandas lives in Maritonia, since he is allied directly to the royal family. One is named Head of House by having an spotless record at serving a noble family, preferable the royal family. He or she must be a well-rounded person. The qualities besides the obvious leadership ones are charisma, compassion, attentiveness and pragmatism, all must be within the Head of Tyandas. Sometimes one family member will stand out and there will be no competition as to who will lead the family other times tournaments are done to find their leader. Serving a noble family is their greatest honor and not doing so by the age of 50 is a disgrace. However that is more endured than dishonor. A dishonored member of the family is cast out and that has happened only once. Her name isn't mentioned in hopes that in time she will be completely forgotten. <> Seiveril Tyandas, Male, Head of House, Husband of Avelynthi, 112 yo (44 hyo) - played by Jason Lewis <> Avelynthi Tyandas, Female, Wife of Seiveril, 92 yo (36 hyo) - played by Victoria Pratt <> Rauvelore Tyandas, Male, Brother of Seiveril, 83 yo (33 hyo) - played by Rupert Penry-Jones <> Nieven Tyandas, Male, Brother of Seiveril, Husband of Kilenya 81 yo ( - played by Rusty Joiner <> Kilenya Tyandas, Female, Wife of Nieven, - played by Amanda Tapping <> Lysanthir Tyandas, Male, Brother of Seiveril, Husband of Elivenna - played by Ryan Kwanten <> Elivenna Tyandas, Female, Wife of Lysanthir - played by Kelly Levy <> Fiverel Tyandas, Male, Brother of Seiveril - played by Alex Pettyfer